


All That Glitters

by isaballaa (kinkykite)



Series: Glitter!Fic [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Borderline crack, Gen, Glitter, Merribela if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykite/pseuds/isaballaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill gets her hands on glitter and it's all Isabela's fault that everyone is glittery. </p>
<p>That's it, that's the whole story.</p>
<p>Written in response to something I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post : http://irreverentlyreverent.tumblr.com/post/98652110429/the-important-fandom-questions and decided that I needed to write it. It's borderline crackfic and Merribela if you squint (I def wrote it thinking of Merribela but you don't really have to read it that way).
> 
> I intend to write more of Merrill's glitter antics in installments here - just past glimpses of how they got to the point of what's happening here - but that said this could stand alone.

It had started as an innocent gift. That was what Isabela was explaining to the ragtag group that followed Hawke around, Lady Manhand’s giving her an incredulous look with her arms crossed over her chest giving the illusion of even bigger shoulders than she already had. Of  _course_  she wouldn’t believe Isabela but for once she actually was telling the truth. She hadn’t meant for things to end up as they had and she certainly hadn’t meant for Varric to be strutting about Kirkwall with glittery substance clinging to his chest hair for dear life despite his best efforts to wash it away (though Isabela really couldn’t say it was terrible - the chest hair alone was glorious but when the glittery specks caught the sunlight? It was even better).

So of course because she was the one that had given Merrill the sack of glitter it was she who would have to take it away. She couldn’t help but laugh when the group of friends had approached her complaining of trying to wash away the glitter and always finding that there was some on them.

"It’s almost worse than when she gets blood on everything!" Anders bemoaned, unable to hold back a jab at the Dalish girls propensity for blood magic. Isabela had hardly believed it and rolled her eyes, only half listening to Fenris’s dramatic  _"I’ve been marked by one mage - I have no need of it again."_

She could only take so much of her companions wining as she nursed a stein of the Hanged Man’s swill and huffed, “Alright, alright. I’ll have a talk with Kitten,” She took a swig of the piss that passed for ale, still feeling eyes on her and giving a sidelong glance at her apparently anticipating companions. “What? Now?” She could hardly believe they were asking her to leave her station just because they were displeased with Kitten throwing glitter on them. Pathetic, the lot of them.

“ _Now_ , Isabela,” Hawke said, a glint in her eye all the same as she went on, “after all it’s hard to invoke fear in the hearts of our enemies if we glitter so prettily.” There was a joke that implied Hawke wasn’t as perturbed by it all as the rest but even so Isabela stood with a groan.

"Fine. Have it your way, spoilsports." She had spoken, taking her leave while muttering all the way. It was hardly as though she were summoning demons on their doorsteps.

Isabela continued to think over how ridiculous it all was as she made her way to the alienage and sauntered into Merrill’s home with no preamble as she often did. The sight that met her eyes was not what she was expecting but in hindsight she probably  _should_ have expected it.

There, on the floor with one of what must have been the rats that lived in her house, sat Merrill covered in glitter. The room as well was covered and the creature in her lap, too, as she cooed about how lovely it looked and how  _"it wasn’t half bad with a little help"_. Isabela’s eyes fell to the mostly empty sack of glitter that was attempting to fold over on itself as she looked at Merrill. “Kitten…” She said in a usual tone despite her eyes wandering the bedazzled room with a bit of apprehension. It didn’t take her long to regain her composure and finish: “I see you’ve been redecorating.” She spoke with amusement.

Isabela could practically see her ears perk at the greeting and in an instant Merrill was standing up, beaming smile on her face. “Isn’t it lovely?” She said it excitedly, an almost childish enthusiasm that could make anyone believe that she was some harmless little creature. But Isabela knew her Kitten had claws so she just gave a chuckle.

"It’s something, though I’m not sure our companions would agree." She said, still taking in the damage. Andraste’s tits, the occupants of this hovel would be seeing glitter for centuries to come - she was sure of it.

"Oh…" Isabela turned to Merrill to see her features turn crestfallen before she continued, "Do they not like it?" Isabela could tell that she knew they were less than pleased - Kitten may have been naive in many ways, but she wasn’t  _stupid._

"Well they don’t really relish the thought of shimmering for weeks to come." Isabela tried to laugh it off - she’d given the sack to Merrill a week ago and how she herself had gone unscathed she would never know. "But I see it’s almost all gone and you left none for me." She gave a teasing admonishment, causing Merrill to perk again to rush apologies.

"I planned to give you some too! I was saving the best for last!" She assured and it was  _so sweet_ that Isabela gave an  _aww_ at it. Her Kitten would say something so sentimental and Isabela rushed to push aside the fact that it was touching. There were plenty of things Isabela wanted touching her and sweet words were not one of them.

After a moment, Isabela gave a resigned sigh that insinuated a larger feeling of inconvenience than she was really feeling. The slight smirk to her lips relayed as much and when she gave Merrill a pointed look - met with mild confusion on her part - Isabela finally spoke: “Well? We have some glitter to waste.” And that was all the prompting she needed to give for Merrill to give a delighted noise and go about getting the rest of the glitter.

"Oh this will be great!" She babbled, scooping some glitter from the sack, "You’ll look so lovely - not that you aren’t always lovely! - but even lovelier. It will match your jewelry." She said it with a flush to her cheeks, glitter being tossed haphazardly from her hands. Isabela tried to maintain an unamused look but it didn’t work and after a few moments of Merrill tossing glitter with no show of it she finally cracked.

Boisterous laughter erupted from her as she doubled over slightly, trying not to make Kitten feel like she was being taunted but feeling rather confident that Kitten would know it was not meant as a slight. “Kitten, if you’re going to toss glitter on someone at least make a show of it.” She said after her laughter had subsided, grabbing some of the glitter in the palm of her gloved hand and making to blow a kiss to Merrill, winking as she blew the glitter from her palm and watched it flutter through the air and onto the elf’s face.

Merrill’s look was more than a bit dumbfounded at first before a smile broke out across her features and she decided to mimic her actions with a smile. It didn’t take much longer before there was an all out glitter-tossing war, the two women dancing around each other and laughing like children. Isabela would never admit that such a thing had happened but it was hard not to indulge her Kitten.

"Isabela we’re almost out of glitter!" Merrill said almost aghast, holding what she assumed to be the last bit of glitter in her palm. Isabela tutted slightly at the thought of it, anticipating Merrill to make a grand finale of the whole thing.

"Well go on then. Better make this a good one." She said with a shrug, for once not ready for her companions reaction. Merrill all but lunged at Isabela and the pair toppled over, the elf on top of her and grinning broadly.

Merrill wasted no time in blowing the glitter right into Isabela’s face with a giggle immediately followed by, “Thank you, ma vhenan’ara.” She spoke some not-uncharacteristic Elvish petname (or so Isabela assumed) but she had no idea what it meant. She just laughed it off and flipped Merrill underneath her with a grin.

"Anything, Kitten." She spoke, hating how true the words rang.


End file.
